Orangedeath the ninja of Konoha
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze gets new chance by having his soul sent back to the past by Shinigami the death reaper. Contains: Smart, Fast, Strong, sensor and bloodline Naruto.


Chapter 1: Back to the past.

It was gloomyish day as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was fighting Madara Uchiha which Naruto roared with great fury "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki fury" then Naruto attacked Madara Uchiha with Uzumaki fury so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze killed Madara Uchiha with a high powered rasengan.

After Naruto killed Madara Uchiha with high powered rasengan Naruto looked to see some of the people who he cared along with the woman who he loves which Naruto felt like crying with pure sadness and anger until Shinigami appeared then Naruto said "Shinigami why are you here when I did not even use a jutsu to summon you" so Shinigami explained "I came here to say as reward for sending that fool Madara Uchiha to his grave where he belongs I will reward you by sending your soul to the past where you are close to become an academy student".

After Shinigami spoke Naruto said "I would like to accept the reward Shinigami san and until we meet someday in the past or whenever" which Shinigami used a jutsu he knows then Shinigami sent Naruto's soul back to the past then back in the past young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze wok up so Naruto thought _"Kurama looks like whatever Shinigami did was a success we are back in the past and with me being a kid again I can prevent anything bad from happening by preventing it from happening"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama replied **"That is certainly true Naruto and the problem is that there is some things that you will not be able to stop no matter how strong you are" **which Naruto thought _"Very well Kurama and acording to my memory I go to Third Hokage Hurizen to ask him if I can join ninja academy plus with me knowing who my parents are along with location of Namikaze estate I will move to my one true home not this bug infested rubbish" _then Naruto got out of bed so Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear.

After Naruto got changed from his pajamas to his ninja gear Naruto went of from his place to hokage office which as Naruto arrived in the hokage office Naruto said "Lord Hokage Hurizen I would like to join ninja academy" then Third hokage Hurizen said "You can start ninja academy tomorrow and is there anything else you like to ask me" so Naruto demandingly said "Tell me who my parents was and do not even trying to deny who they are because if you do not tell me I will ask my resident who they are since I know that I am his third jinchuuriki".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "I can not tell you who they are until you are chunin rank shinobi and at the moment you are only a civilian" which Naruto thought _"Kurama who was my parents" _then Kurama replied **"You should already know who they are because you met them" **so Naruto thought _"Oh yeah I remember that and thanks for the reminder Kurama my friend"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto said "My father was your successor Minato Namikaze and my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was previous jinchuuriki of the fox plus I am related to your student Tsunade due Tsunade being granddaughter of my ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju the original jinchuuriki of the fox" which Third hokage Hurizen said "How did you know Lady Mito being jinchuuriki" then Naruto explained "It is a secret and there is no way I will reveal anything because I am going to let events happen instead of changing the events but maybe only certain events I will gladly change" so Naruto snatched the keys of Namikaze estate from hokage office hidden draw.

After Naruto snatched keys of Namikaze estate Naruto dashed all the way to the Namikaze estate which as Naruto arrived outside of the Namikaze estate Naruto unlocked the door then Naruto opened the door so Naruto entered the Namikaze estate with a smile knowing that he successfully claimed what is rightfully his.

As Naruto closed the door Naruto thought _"Alright now that I have what is rightfully mine I can start trainning because I need the advantage when I face of against opponents that I faced in this time plus we will have an advantage against that bastard Madara Uchiha" _which Kurama said **"That bastard will die like he did in present time and knowing you one thing that is going to change is that instead of Sasuke Uchiha leaving Hidden leaf village Sasuke Uchiha will stay as ninja of Hidden leaf village thus Itachi Uchiha the leader of Uchiha clan shall leave the akatsuki" **then Naruto thought _"That is true and I am not going to allow Zabuza or Haku to die because their death is going to also be prevented" _so Naruto started to explore Namikaze estate knowing that tri pronged kunai's are hidden in the Namikaze estate.

As Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto found his fathers tri pronged kunai's along his his fathers old clothes that he warn when he was going to ninja academy which Naruto changed from his own ninja gear to his fathers old ninja gear then Naruto looked at the mirror as Naruto said "This fits perfectly well and it even feels comftable" so Naruto started to resume his exploration of the Namikaze estate hoping to find the entrance to the garden where his mother planted some rather fasinating plants.

As Naruto found the entrance of the garden Naruto walked out of Namikaze estate to Namikaze garden which Naruto smiledf proudly as Naruto thought _"My mother did really well and in the spare time I am going to continue my mothers work becausem it is my way to honor my parents for what they did" _then Naruto started to do some gardening so two hours later Naruto went from Namikaze garden to his parents bedroom.

As Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto changed from his fathers old ninja gear to a pair of pajama's that Naruto's parents left for him which Naruto got into his parents bed then Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into a dream where he is with his wife.


End file.
